Cartas para ninguém
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: O final de um sonho. Um novo recomeço. Deixar tudo para trás devido a feridas na alma não é fácil, mas necessário.
1. Cartas para ninguém

**"Cartas para Ninguém"**

Autora: Keiko Maxwell

Série: Gundam Wing

Personagem principal: Duo Maxwell

Gênero: Angst

Classificação: Creio que T

Resumo: O final de um sono, um novo recomeço. Deixar tudo para trás devido a feridas na alma não é fácil, mas necessário.

Disclaimer: "Gundam Wing" e seus personagens pertencem única e exclusivamente a Bandai e mais uns tios de olhinhos puxados aí que não faço a mínima idéia de quem sejam no momento. Trabalho de cão totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

Discalimer 2: A música inscrita é "A Final Dream" do Within Temptation, todos os direitos reservados. Aconselho a procura-la no youtube e ouvi-la enquanto lê.

Aviso: Contém BL (Boys Love) leve, não aconselhado para homofóbicos.

Spoiler: Nenhum.

oOoOoOoOo

_Lay your head down_

_(Repouse sua cabeça)_

_And sleep on my shoulder_

_(E durma no meu colo)_

_Lay your head down_

_(Repouse sua cabeça)_

_And start a new dream_

_(E começa um novo sonho)_

_And for tonight_

_(E à noite)_

_the moment is over_

_(O momento está acabado)_

_Drift in a lullaby_

_(Atraído em uma canção de ninar)_

_Here where the stars reside_

_(Aqui onde as estrelas residem)_

A caneta corria solta por entre as linhas azuis da folha pautada de caderno, a fraca luz do monitor do computador ligado a sua frente sendo a única fonte de claridade do aposento. Não precisava de mais nada do que aquilo, uma pequena luz, forte o suficiente apenas para se enxergar alguns poucos centímetros ao redor e o resto banhando em trevas. Era assim que se encontrava, era assim que se sentia. Não precisava de mais nada, não possuía mais nada do que precisar.

Uma, duas, três folhas. Parou. Para que escrever tanto? A quem deixar para ler? Jamais chegaria a entregar a carta - se aquilo pudesse ser chamado de tal - a alguém. Apenas escrevia, colocava ali últimos desejos, últimos sonhos, ultimas esperanças, ultimas dores. Nada mais simples ou complexo, um pouco de si, mas quem entenderia? Acreditava no fundo que ninguém. Entretanto a vontade de deixar apenas um pequeno pedaço de si para trás falava mais alto e isso o impulsionava a continuar ali, firme. Pulso correndo rápido, formando as palavras desconexas entre si. Manchando cada vez mais a folha que lhe servia de ultimo calento e reconforto.

Talvez ainda não fosse tarde, poderia mudar de idéia, não? Mas para quê? Já havia posto por fim o plano em ação, agora era apenas esperar. Ou tentar adiantar o momento. Mas mesmo com esses pensamentos correndo soltos por sua mente, uma voz gritava mais alto em si e o fazia estar ali, sentado a mesinha do computador e escrevendo a punho o que seria seu ultimo registro, seu ultimo pedaço. Um ultimo lamento de quem já havia cansado de se lamuriar.

Não precisava ouvir mais palavras doces de pessoas que um dia lhe traíram, não precisa mais suportar uma dor dentro de si que sabia que jamais sanaria, não havia mais o porque de continuar com tudo aquilo e havia por fim tomado sua decisão. Fácil, rápido, indolor... Ou quase. Apenas seria definitivo, sem volta. Um salto de um precipício, uma queda e por fim silêncio. Silêncio e trevas, mais profundas e escuras do que essas que se encontrava agora, mas saberia lidar com elas, passara os últimos anos lidando com trevas, com essas não seriam diferentes.

_And angels are always seen_

_(E anjos são sempre vistos)_

_Lay your head down_

_(Repouse sua cabeça)_

_The stars they have whispered_

_(As estrelas têm sussurrarado)_

_Hear what they say_

_(Ouça o que elas dizem)_

_And know that it means_

_(E sabe que isso importa)_

Nada mais mudaria, com ou sem ele, com ou sem alguém ali. Não era importante, apenas se julgava tal. Não precisavam de si e não precisava de ninguém, descobrira isso da pior maneira possível e fora nessa hora que seu coração quebrara. Entretanto ainda permanecera por tempo insistindo, lutando, tentando. Procurando apenas um motivo, um por quê. Não encontrou nada. E isso fez com que se quebrasse mais uma vez. Mais uma dor, mais uma provação. Tudo em vão. Tudo apenas por tentar, apenas por ser insistente. Não esperava que no fim fosse sair ferido daquela maneira, mas era um caminho que poderia acontecer, e acontecera.

Chorara baixinho por dias. Gritara como um louco, mas mudamente, por semanas. Buscara algum apoio por meses. Nada, absolutamente nada podia sanar aquela dor e hoje, por fim, sabia que nada realmente a sanaria. Teria que se acostumar a viver com ela, mas não era simples. Anjos não lhe mostrara o caminho na época, e tão pouco o mostraria agora. Estava mais só do que nunca esteve e percebeu que por fim, seus pilares haviam desabados e ele, inevitavelmente, havia ido junto. Entretanto ainda busco a força, retirou ela de si, tentou novamente e mais uma vez, se machucou. Não, ele não havia se machucado, dessa ultima vez, haviam machucado ele.

Uma dor sentida por três vezes é mais do que o suficiente para enfim se dar conta de algo. Aquilo ele compreendia agora e jurara para si que não sentiria novamente essa dor. Nunca mais. Assim tomara sua decisão, assim agora estava ali, simplesmente escrevendo tudo aquilo. Um motivo, um porquê, um talvez. Quem sabe? Apenas uma parte de si e nada mais. Não devia mais nada, nem a ele, nem a ninguém. Mas aquelas palavras precisavam permanecer ali pelo único motivo que elas seriam o que calariam por fim tudo o que ouvira, tudo o que lhe fizera sofrer, tudo o que lhe quebrara.

_The moon is your guide_

_(A lua é sua guia)_

_The stars they have kissed her_

_(As estrelas a beijaram)_

_As she goes gently by_

_(Enquanto ela gentilmente vai pra)_

_Light as a babys eye_

_(Luz enquanto um bebê olha)_

_Save on a fairytales dream_

_(Salvo em um sonho de contos de fadas)_

Largou por fim a caneta, tombando-a como um corpo morto ao lado das folhas. As palavras em vermelho manchando as partes brancas do papel e passando talvez tudo o que simplesmente queria mostrar. Sorriu. Sabia que jamais seria compreendido, ninguém poderia compreendê-lo, não mais. Pelo menos não aquelas pessoas. E não se arrependeria, fora sua decisão por fim, uma escolha que tomaria, que lhe traria paz.

Levantou-se de seu lugar e dando uma ultima olhada no quarto observou que não se arrependia. O sorriso ainda permanecia em sua face, talvez o primeiro verdadeiramente sincero em seu rosto por tempos sem fim. Andou calmamente até o espelho da porta do armário e sacando finalmente a faca de dentro da bota, segurou com firmeza a longa trança castanha. Observou-a pela ultima vez, seu elo com o passado ficava ali. Com um movimento preciso, fios se romperam, uma parte de si agora repousava em sua mão. Passou os olhos violetas pelo comprimento da tão sagrada trança. Ela faria falta, mas era necessário. Era preciso, não poderia permanecer com ela, não com uma lembrança tão boa que ela lhe trazia. Depositou-a ao lado dos papeis. Desligou por fim o monitor, deixando que as trevas caíssem no cômodo. Seus pés ainda o mantivera ali por alguns segundos, antes de finalmente se virar e abandonar o recinto.

A brisa quente que lhe recebeu quando por fim deixara a casa lhe fez sorrir. Os olhos inconscientemente procuraram a Lua, seu cemitério particular, seu verdadeiro lar. A encontrou entre as estrelas na noite límpida, os pontinhos brilhando numerosos e lhe trazendo a lembrança de que em alguma delas estavam aqueles que o magoaram. Respirou fundo e passando os dedos pelos cabelos agora curtos retomou seus passos, parando na frente de um carro preto que se achava estacionado do outro lado da rua. Não precisou pensar duas vezes antes de entrar e se sentar no banco do carona, os longos cabelos platinados do homem ao seu lado refletiam a luz da lua e sabia que era aqui que precisava estar a partir de agora.

"Demorou..."

"Estava me despedindo..."

Os violetas seguiram mais uma vez o caminho até a porta fechada da frente da habitação e depois correram para o conforto do satélite que brilhava magnificamente no véu da noite. Precisava fazer aquilo, fora a única maneira. Não queria sofrer mais e decididamente não iria mais. Sabia disso, mesmo que demorasse um tempo, acabaria por fim achando uma cicatriz para sua ferida, para todas elas.

"Vamos."

Não precisou repetir o pedido e logo o carro estava em movimento, levando por fim seus dois passageiros para algum lugar desconhecido até mesmo para eles, tudo o que importava eram que estariam juntos, sanariam suas dores juntas. Dores que já compartilhavam a tempos consideráveis e que não poderiam ser sanadas sem outra saída, sem um esquecimento. Sem um recomeço.

_And start a new dream_

_(E começa um novo sonho)_

**FIM**

oOoOoOo

Notinhas da autora:

Fic de dois minutos...amo isso! Não perguntem como, nem porque nem hã?! Ou variantes. Eu não sei o porque de nada da fic. Estou mais perdida que vocês, leitores!

Apenas deu vontade de escrever e saiu isso.

Bem, é só.

Ja nee

Keiko Maxwell

Outubro/2008


	2. Epílogo

**"Cartas para Ninguém"**

Autora: Keiko Maxwell

Série: Gundam Wing

Personagem principal: Duo Maxwell

Gênero: Angst

Classificação: Creio que T

Resumo: O final de um sono, um novo recomeço. Deixar tudo para trás devido a feridas na alma não é fácil, mas necessário.

Disclaimer: "Gundam Wing" e seus personagens pertencem única e exclusivamente a Bandai e mais uns tios de olhinhos puxados aí que não faço a mínima idéia de quem sejam no momento. Trabalho de cão totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

Discalimer 2: A música inscrita é "A Final Dream" do Within Temptation, todos os direitos reservados. Aconselho a procura-la no youtube e ouvi-la enquanto lê.

Aviso: Contém BL (Boys Love) leve, não aconselhado para homofóbicos.

Spoiler: Nenhum.

oOoOoOo

**Epilogo...**

Entrou a passos decisos na casa, tudo silencioso demais, só poderia significar encrencas. Percorreu cômodos e mais cômodos, mas nada de anormal ou estranho. Seus passos continuariam normais e tentaria relaxar, se por ironia do destino não acabasse por fim chegando ao quarto do americano e o encontrando totalmente vazio.

Entrou devagar, batendo a mão no interruptor da luz para clarear a visão. Tudo exatamente como se lembrava que aquele quarto deveria ficar, então por que ainda estava ali? Correu a vista mais uma vez e por fim se deteve na mesa ao lado da cama. E por mais que quisesse enfim acreditar que tudo não passava de uma ilusão de sua vista, o toque de seus dedos não deixou que isso se concretizasse.

Segurou a longa trança e a levou para perto do rosto enquanto que os azuis prucias liam as papeis espalhados por sobre a escrivaninha. A tinta vermelha berrando claramente no papel e destacando um certo sofrimento na caligrafia torta e borrada que ali se encontrava.

Sentiu um nó se formando eu sua garganta e por fim um sentimento de vazio lhe preencheu, junto dele uma constatação. Apenas para sí e ninguém mais. Entendera o recado e agora, mais do que nunca, entedia a dor que impusera ao americano. Não apenas ele, mas todos os outros.

Deixou tudo novamente onde havia encontrado e saiu do quarto. Sem mais palavras, sem mais nada, apenas com a dor de por fim constatar o final de algo grande.

A luz do corredor ainda iluminava os papeis e quem chegasse a entrar novamente no aposento leria as palavras de dor e despedidas que o americano havia deixado ali:

_"Tu te tornas eternamente responsável por aquilo que cativas"._

**FIM**

oOoOoOoOo

Notinhas da autora:

Agora é fim de verdade. Precisava colocar esse epílogo, mas não dava para ser no mesmo capitulo da historia em si.

Para quem não sacou, quem aguardava o Duo no carro era o Zechs. Presente para a Niu isso, ela que está tentando me convencer a gostar do dois juntos. Só que: Não gosto deles ainda...foi o que encaixou no clima.

Ja nee

Keiko Maxwell

Outubro/2008


End file.
